Azayaka Shizukesa
Azayaka Shizukesa (鮮やか静けさ, Azayaka Shizukesa) is currently a female wandering [[Mage|'mage']] that has mastered the martial art practices of Boxing, Karate, Taekwondo, Muay Thai, Ki no Michi and the combination of all of them, Ryūsui Karate, in which all of them she amplifies with her Light Magic. Compared to her good friend and partner, Elle Ignatia, has lived a rather normal life, being brought up by her working-class parents, she left the house at the age of seventeen in the hopes of earning enough money to foresee her parents retirement and also fulfil her own dream of becoming a Dojo Master. Appearance Azayaka has a slightly dark shade of white hair paired with her also light skin, standing at an average height of 5'9ft. and with her above average bust size, older men tend to act more lewd around her, much to her disgust. However, she also comes across as cute and vulnerable in other's eyes, making her look prone to attack however, her looks are actually deceiving, easily able to dispatch of a poorly guarded opponent. Personality Azayaka's surname represents one of the main factor's of her personality, tranquillity (Shizukesa is the Japanese word for it), for the most part, unlike her partner who is constantly full of passion, Azayaka is often calm which aids her in and out of battle by not getting caught up in the heat of battle and still be able to have the ability to make rational decisions and assumptions. Though, this calmness cannot be mistaken for laziness as those who have made that wrong conclusion, have ended up with a violent confrontation with her fist and feet. History As stated before, Azayaka has lived a pretty average life. Being born into a working-class family with no brothers or sister, her parents tended to spoil her with everything she did and didn't want just to make their only child happy, though Azayaka took a particular interest in Martial Arts. By the age of fifteen, she had already received a black belt in Standard Karate and Taekwondo and had claimed slightly lower-ranking belts in the other fighting styles. A year later, she was forced to challenge her the Dojo Master after losing in a game of some sort against her fellow practitioners, her calm-headed attitude allowed her to survive longer than most of the other students but she still couldn't overpower her sensei, each strike being blocked, parried or countered, unable to see a clear way to win the battle, she put all of her strength into punch which then awakened her primary magic, Light Magic, a radiant glow emitting from her hand and the force of the punch enough to knock her sensei to the floor even with his hands attempting to block the attack. As soon as that moment occurred, she forfeited the battle and resigned as a student of the Dojo, deciding to travel the world in hopes of earning enough money to pay back all the money her parents spent on her as a child. At some point in her travels, she came across Elle Ignatia who quickly rose to the status of Best Friend in a matter of a few weeks. Magic And Abilities Light Magic (光の魔法, Hikari no Mahō): A recent discovery has just been made revolving around Light Magic; a group of scientist have discovered a new way to utilize Light Magic without having to go through the process of converting their own feelings into magic. This is considered incredibly difficult for a mage to successfully pull off and as such, there are only a small number of Mages that are capable of using this method of Light Magic. To do this, the user will manifest and modify their very eternano and magical energy, entwining it, into that of protons which the user can then alter the movement of them, allowing them to be able to use virtually any light based power; being granted the ability to control, generate, and absorb light as well as utilizing said element as a form of offense and defense. Users of, what has now been dubbed, natural Light Magic have taken note that the light that is manifested through this specific procedure is not capable of being sense as it does not have any feeling in it, making most mages feel uncomfortable around a mage that is capable of using this variation of Light Magic. Due to this fact that this Light Magic does not use any emotion and is based on science, this variant of the magic has been named artificial Light Magic. Light Magic can be utilized in a multitude of different ways, ranging from offensive to supplementary applications. Occasionally, a certain technique will usually involve the use of hands to cast a spell, though an experienced user can preform said spell without having to go through such an approach. It can be used to destroy and pick up various objects, defend various enemies' attacks and unleash devastating beams of light with immense power behind them. Light Magic can also be used in the most basic way possible which can still lead devastating results; by emitting light from the caster's body, depending on the brightness and the heat that the light emits, it is capable of blinding as well as burning an opponent or causing the surrounding area to explode in a brilliant light. The user can create constructs and weapons made of the element, and even teleport themselves away via transforming into light; being capable of taking out a horde of opponents in a flash of light and rendering them unable to fight, blinding them with radiance. Similar to other elemental magics, Light Magic allows the user to transform their entire body into the very element that they use to fight: by transforming into pure light, the user is able to negate and avoid attacks, and gain the added advantage of traveling at incredible speeds and causing significant damage to their opponent and everything that they come in contact with, like a ray of divine light coming to unleash its judgment. *'Solar Magic' (太陽魔法 Taiyō Mahō): Solar Magic is a type of Caster Magic that utilises the sun's energy in various ways. Solar magic is often characterised as wielding solar energy, or a form of light magic and fire magic, to create powerful offensive and defensive spells such as blasting high concentrated beams of pure solar energy charged from sunlight and UV rays. A perk of wielding this magic is it's impossible for the wielder to become sunburned such as it is for ice-make mage's to be incapable of feeling cold even in massive blizzard and below zero temperatures. *'Photon Manipulation' (光子の運動, Kōshi no Undō, lit. The movement of photons): Photon Manipulation also commonly known as Photokinesis, is a [[Caster Magic|'Caster']], Subspecies Magic used by those who are keen users of Light Magic or Telekinesis. The user can create, shape and manipulate light through the aid of their ethernano control over photons. They can influence primary properties of light such as intensity, propagation direction, frequency or wavelength spectrum, and polarisation. While its speed in a vacuum (299,792,458 meters per second/186,000 MPS) is one of the fundamental constants of nature, and once a mage is able to harness that speed they are able to perform a variety of feats through the use of photokinesis. Advance users have even been able to extend their photokinetic abilities to that of the entire electromagnetic spectrum. Although a heightened sensing ability is required to distinguish the variance in the photons wavelength, once master, a mage has a range of all possible frequencies of electromagnetic radiation; which (in order of increasing frequency and decreasing wavelength) consists of radio waves, microwaves, infrared radiation, visible light, ultraviolet radiation, X-rays , cosmic rays and gamma rays. Once this heightened state of control is reached, a mage can effectively cease all fire based attacks, as the heat generated from a flames is that of infrared light. This is because the photon emission from the combustion transfers the kinetic energy from the created photons to another body, which is what we feel as heat. Even thermal radiation up to 2000 Kelvin is 99% from infrared light. So most fire attacks are rather futile against her because Theia can choose to manipulate the infrared light produced by the flames reaction and cause it to dissipate. This does come with limits however, such as she can only completely cool attacks that run up to 2000 K, making it very useful against fire attacks, as they can get up to around 1800 K. It is useless against elements such as plasma and lightning, which can get into the hundred thousands, or even millions as far as temperature. *'Light-Make' ( , Raito Meiku lit. Light Molding Magic): Light-Make is a Caster-Type Magic that was created by Keine Tachibana. It is a sub-species of Molding Magic which utilizes the element of light. With it, Azayaka can create a variety of objects out of light to be used for offensive, defensive, or miscellaneous purposes. While so, one of those miscellaneous purposes are used for making medicines, drugs, and so on in the element of light energy being primarily present in the user's raw magical energy reserve. The items created out of the element light are purely curable against any Poison-base Magics and Bacteria-base Magics by all forms. While as for being the polar opposite of Darkness, it can be very resistant and effective against Darkness-base Magics. Outside of combat, Azayaka can also change her surroundings using light, such as causing bilocation, causing the foe to view her in two places at once. The light also can be used as wound dressing, stanching bleeding and preventing micro-living bacterias/germs/poisons from anyway being physically spread across the wound itself. This type of Magic can cure illnesses/viruses that they were infected with during their lifetime. As a result, all injuries inflicted upon any situations will be fully healed in the process. The sheer aftereffect of this Magic upon being used on a victim is that they will begin to feel purely cleanse of several symptoms of physiological or psychological meltdown such as mental stress, depression, or coma relief from the physical body taking hold of them, etc. Abnormally, the Magic has a tendency to attract and draw in positive emotions from the user who is casting it to morally effect the victim's self-esteem. This in forth rekindle back the lost feelings of hope or spirit to the victim's mind, body, and soul from ever fearing the need of despair even if they're set up in the worst situations possible for them. As the user would feed on positivity and peaceful resolution, so does it cause the victim with a corrupt mind to feel hallucinated by the brilliant light, enticing them to remember their own past and yearn for forgiveness. It would henceforth make the victim themselves want to amend for all their wrong doings, evils, and mistakes in the past as if so they can have another chance in life. Trivia *Credit to Per and [[User:Lady Komainu|'Lady']] for writing the descriptions of Light-Make and Photon Manipulation. Category:Female Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Articles in process Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Light Magic User Category:Wandering Mage Category:Martial Artist Category:Martial Artists Category:Martial artist